


love and its surprises

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Revealing Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica is pregnant, and Sam and Jess are holding a gender revealing party. Dean and Castiel attend it together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and its surprises

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unsure, a 'gender revealing party' is where couples who are expecting a baby invite family and friends to see them cut a cake that conventionally has either pink or blue sponge to reveal whether they're going to have a boy or girl. Guests also usually vote on whether they think it's going to be pink or blue. Please excuse the 'pink for a girl, blue for a boy' concept expressed here, which I realize is narrow-minded and old-fashioned, but that's how it's done for the purpose of these parties! <3

Dean takes a moment to deliberate and then picks up the blue piece of chalk. He scratches his name on the board beneath Cas’, which is neatly printed in pink. 

He looks over the other names - Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Ash, Anna, Victor - and as it stands, the boys team have the most votes.

"I don’t think you’re correct," Cas says, coming up beside him. Dean turns around and pulls Cas close by the front of his shirt, ducking his head to give him a kiss on the lips.

"That so, huh?" he murmurs, before pulling back with a grin. “We’ll have to wait and see when they cut the cake, won’t we? Speaking of cake…"

Dean steps around Cas and makes a beeline towards the snacks table, which has cupcakes, doughnuts, cookies and candy all decorated in pink and blue icing, sprinkles and cream. 

He picks up a cupcake with blue icing - just to keep in team spirit - and shoves it into his mouth. Cas comes up beside him and gives him an unimpressed look. He reaches forward to brush crumbs off the front of Dean's shirt and Dean grins at him. 

Jess comes over then, Sam hovering behind her as if her waters are going to break at any moment (which, really, Dean wouldn’t be surprised if they did because she’s looking  _huge_ now). She gives Cas a hug and thanks them both for coming.

"Hey," Dean mumbles around the cake in his mouth. He swallows and then tries again, pulling Sam close for a quick hug. 

Sam tries to give him an expression somewhat resembling his bitchface, but his smile is back as soon as it disappeared, like it can’t slip off his face for more than two seconds. Dean’s not sure he’s ever seen Sam so happy; the kid’s been all sunshine and candy-canes from the moment Jess announced she was pregnant. 

"Glad you could make it," Sam says, and then brings Cas forward for a quick hug, too.

Cas looks a little stunned when Sam pulls back, still grinning, and Dean snorts before bending down to kiss Jess hello on the cheek. 

"So, what have you voted for?" Jess asks, hands resting on her bump.

"Boy," Dean says, picking up another cupcake.

"Girl," Cas says, reaching in front of Dean to pick up his own cupcake. He pointedly chooses a pink one and Dean rolls his eyes, taking a big bite of his blue one. 

"I’m thinking a girl too," Jess says, a soft smile on her face. 

"What about you, Sammy?" Dean asks.

Jess laughs, looking up at him fondly. “Sam won’t guess."

"I’m going to love them either way," Sam says, still with that dopey smile on his face. 

Dean scoffs. “Such a girl. Maybe I should change my vote. Can I do that?"

Sam’s giving Dean another unimpressed look and Dean smiles sweetly at him. He wraps an arm around Cas’ waist and pulls him close, and Cas pops the rest of his cupcake in his mouth, finishing it. 

"It’s nearly time," Jess says, eyes flicking to the clock on the wall. “We’ll give it five minutes and then cut the cake."

Sam’s grin widens and he leans forward to kiss Jess on the head, gentle and tender. She looks up at him and smiles softly.   
  
"Come on, baby," Sam murmurs, placing a hand on the small of her back. “Let’s go get ready."

Dean watches them go and feels a surge of happiness at seeing his little brother and Jess so happy, thinks if there’s one thing he’s ever wanted for Sam it’s this. 

"They’re very sweet," Cas says, resting his hed against Dean's shoulder. 

"Pretty sweet, I guess," Dean says. He looks at Cas and smiles. “Wouldn’t say they were as sweet as you, though."

"Dean," Cas says, chastising, but he looks like he’s trying not to smile. Dean squeezes him close, Cas’ cheeks blushing pink. 

"Alright, come on over," Ellen shouts over the crowd, a camera in her hand. “Time to cut the cake!" 

Dean and Cas walk towards the table with the cake and Sam hands Jess the knife, and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright," Ellen says. “Let’s find out what you’ve got!"

Sam wraps a hand around Jess’ waist and she slowly presses the knife down into the bottom tier, the view of the sponge hidden from the crowd. Everyone is silent as they watch, the only sound from the clicking of Ellen’s camera as she takes photographs of Jess and Sam’s grinning faces.

Jess gasps and Sam’s grin widens, cheeks dimpling, and they share a kiss together, Sam’s hand coming to rest on Jess’ baby bump.

"Hey, what is it?" Dean shouts. “Come on - boy or girl?" 

"Yeah, don’t leave us hanging," Jo says. “Show us the cake!"

Sam grabs a flimsy paper plate and Jess places the slice on it, before lifting it in the air, and the sponge is dyed—

"Ah, shit," Dean says, just as Cas lets out a little ‘ _Yes!’_ at seeing the cake is dyed pink. 

Everyone claps and congratulates them and Cas stands there smirking, looking smug as he leans against Dean’s chest. Dean’s arms wrap around him from behind, holding him close. 

Sam and Jess are grinning, both look like they might cry, and Dean feels so much love for the pair of them that he has to clear his own throat and blink hard a few times himself. 

"They’re having a little girl," he says quietly, and Cas murmurs agreement in his arms.  

They’re quiet for a few moments, watching Sam and Jess cut slices for everyone, when Cas says, “We should, you know."

Dean sucks in a breath.

“Cas," he says, turning him around in his arms so they’re facing each other. “Don’t joke about that."  
  
Cas looks stunned, as if he doesn’t believe what just slipped out of his mouth. He shakes his head. “I’m not. I’m not joking." 

Dean can feel his heart thumping in his chest as he studies Cas’ face. He forces himself to take a few deep breaths.

"You - you’re serious? You think we should… adopt or something?"

A slow grins spreads across Cas’ face and he nods. “Yeah. Yes. You’d make a great father. We’d make a great family."

It takes a moment for the words to sink in and then Dean is pulling Cas towards him by his tie and locking their lips together. Cas tastes sweet and warm, lips pliant against Dean's own, his arms coming up to wrap around Dean’s neck.

They pull apart and rest their foreheads together, matching grins on their faces. 

"I love you, Dean," Cas says, eyes crinkling at the edges.

Dean thinks of tiny fingers, toes, first steps, first words, the first day of school, and he says, “I love you too, sweetheart."


End file.
